


Pride is exactly the word we're looking for

by LovelyLapis



Series: Accidental Renegade Empire (the Poly Trio's adventures) [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Koschei is a scary looking guy who just sits down to have tea parties with his kids, Legit just the Doctor the Master and the Rani being poly sweethearts together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Theta is a white dad at a barbecue, Time Tots, Ushas is cool science mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLapis/pseuds/LovelyLapis
Summary: I don't know how Looms work in canon, so for the sake of the story, Looms weave an infant that then matures at a faster rate than human children do.Title idea taken from "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Looms work in canon, so for the sake of the story, Looms weave an infant that then matures at a faster rate than human children do. 
> 
> Title idea taken from "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton

Six weeks since the process of Looming began, Theta Sigma, Koschei, and Ushas were presented with their first child. Swaddled in a silky red cloth, the infant had a wisp of black hair atop its head, and when it opened its eyes, they were a clear blue.   
"It's a girl," Theta said, smiling.  
"What should we call her?" Koschei asked.  
"Susan?" Theta suggested. Ushas raised her hazel eyes from their daughter and slowly shook her head.   
"Too human," Koschei translated, always better at reading body language than Theta was. Then an idea came to mind. "How about... Oralia?" The baby seemed to like the name, gurgling happily as she reached a chubby hand for her dark-haired father. 

Three years later, Oralia was running around the grounds of the family manor, chased by Theta. She was carrying a velociraptor hatchling that she most likely stole from her mother's lab, although the hatchling didn't seem to mind.   
"Gotcha!" Theta said, laughing as he scooped up his daughter and her newfound pet. Ora, as she was often called, giggled and hugged him, squishing the velociraptor between them.  
"Thete, Ushas has been calling for you for the last hour," Koschei said, jogging over to him. "The Loom's just finished." Ora scrambled down from Theta's arms, latching onto Koschei's leg. The velociraptor followed the three of them as they made their way to the lab, where Ushas was cradling the newborn.   
"Ora, sweetheart, meet your new sister," she said, smiling. Ora stood on her tiptoes to see the new baby.  
"What'th her name?" she asked with a lisp.   
"Her name is Yumiko," Ushas answered.   
"Dream child," Theta translated.   
"Papa, boost, pwease," Ora requested. Koschei walked over to lift Ora up so that she could see the new baby. "Can we pway?" she asked.  
"When she's a little bigger, love," Ushas said. Yumiko reached out and grasped Ora's outstretched finger.   
"I wike her," Ora said. 

It was another few years before their third child was Loomed. This time, it was a son, and Theta's turn to name the child.   
"Alexander... no. Thomas... no. Hercules, maybe?" he was musing.   
"No," Koschei supplied helpfully.   
"I know!" Theta said excitedly. "Daimon!"  
"The Greek word for demon?" Koschei asked.  
"He looks like you," Theta deadpanned.   
"Boys," Ushas warned, her hands on her hips. "Keep it up and you're both sleeping in guest rooms. Honestly, do I have three children or five?"  
"You know you love us," Koschei said.   
"That I do, Kos. That I do," she replied, walking over and embracing the two of them. Ora, who was holding her new brother, walked over to join the hug, followed closely by Yumiko, affectionately called Yumi by her sister. "You know, I was looking for a word to describe how I feel right now..." Ushas mused.  
"What's that, Mum?" Ora asked.   
"I think 'pride' is exactly the word I'm looking for."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my irl friends Maddy and Tepesh for the names!


End file.
